


I'm in love with a God

by MultipleFandoms13



Series: Horus/Bek Gods of Egypt Fanfic [1]
Category: Gods of Egypt
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleFandoms13/pseuds/MultipleFandoms13
Summary: Horus x Bek smut with a tiny bit of fluff. Not kidding, you will need a microscope to see the fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, my first work on this website and my first Horus/Bek piece.  
> Not enough fanfic between these two in my opinion.
> 
> Smut

Horus was chasing Bek. Simple as that. Why? Because the mortal was provoking him, on purpose! Horus was on the verge of passing out from working so hard from being king, but the next thing he knew, Bek was taunting him around the room. Want to know what's more ridiculous? Bek kept evading and dodging Horus like a skilled cat! Horus never really thought that the thief could be this difficult to catch. In the beginning, Horus wanted nothing more than to just give Bek victory and rest, but the comments the mortal was taunting him with kept him up until rest was the last thing on Horus' mind, and catching the mortal was the first. 

After chasing him around for longer than he would want to admit, Horus was finally able to pin Bek to the ground. He had no idea how, but he did, and the knowledge that he was finally able to catch the mortal made the god smirk confidently. "I win." His gruff voice ground out and, even tough he tried, Bek couldn't surpress the small shiver that shook his body at hearing the god's voice like that; deep and rough and slightly breathy from panting. Bek couldn't help but notice how the thin sheet of sweat over the air god's skin made him shine just slightly, and how close the God was to him. Horus of course, noticed the advantage he had with Bek pinned down beneath him.

They don't remember when they started leaning in towards each other until Horus' lips brushed over Bek's, encouraging his lips to reply in a swift yet hungry kiss that left them both wanting more. Horus shifted so he was holding himself up on one forearm as one hand moved up to hold Bek's head and the other moved to hold onto the mortal's hip, keeping him close. Bek groaned softly into the god's mouth as Horus pressed harder into the kiss, deepening it and ravishing Bek's tongue, leaving the mortal breathless. Bek pulled away from the kiss when the need for air became too great, but that didn't stop Horus from moving.

As soon as Bek's lips were off of his, the god moved down to start kissing and nipping along the mortal's neck. Bek groaned when Horus' mouth found his sweet spot and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was being pushed down onto the god's bed. Horus hovered over Bek as the God left marks along the mortal's neck, the latter's hands traveling over the other's tunic and tugging at it. The answer was almost immediate. Horus nearly tears both their clothing off before he was already kissing Bek again.

Bek groaned into the rough and deep kiss; it was hot and wet and messy but it was so fucking good. They both knew the problem their size difference provided, so Horus made sure to prep Bek to the best of his abilities, wanting their first time together to be pleasurable for the both of them. Bek hissed in slight pain at first, but soon enough he was groaning and rocking back onto Horus' fingers as the God watched with a smirk as his mortal came apart from the seams underneath him; and they hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Horus flipped Bek over onto his stomach as he pulled his fingers out of the mortal's body, the latter groaning in irritation and looking over his shoulder at the God with a pout. Horus chuckled and leaned down to kiss the nape of Bek's neck tenderly. "Just tell me to stop if you need to." He said sincerely and took the mortal's hand in his. Bek smiled cockily and gently squeezed the god's hand. "Don't worry, Horus. I don't break easily." He breathed out, already blissed out from pleasure.

Horus smiled and leaned up, still holding Bek's hand, and gently held one of the mortal's hips up as his positioned himself at the theif's entrance. He pushed the tip in, noting the small hiss from Bek, and waited for the mortal to give him an encouraging nod before pushing in slowly and patiently. Well, as patiently as possible. Bek was hot and tight and Horus had to be careful to keep control of himself as to not hurt the mortal. Once he fully bottomed out inside Bek, he waited for his lover to give him a sign he was okay to continue.

After getting used to the burning feeling in his ass, Bek nodded to Horus, who leaned down to kiss a tiny tear from Bek's eye before leaning back up and slowly pulling out then pushing back in slowly. Bek gritted his teeth at the pain of it, but let Horus keep going. After a few thrusts, the pain finally started turning into pleasure. And things turned from good to I'm-gonna-die-from-amazingness when Horus' length brushed over Bek's prostate. The mortal gasped and moaned in pure pleasure at the feeling of white hot sparks shooting off in every nerve of his being.

Horus smirked when Bek moaned and started thrusting harder of quicker, now knowing where the spot of pleasure was in the mortal. Bek pretty much turned into a moaning and writhing mess underneath the God, panting and gasping in pleasure as Horus picked up his strength and pace, each thrust hitting straight into Bek's prostate. Bek had a near death grip on the god's hand now, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto him, like his life depended it.

Horus smirked and pulled out, quickly turning Bek onto his back and slamming back in, not giving the mortal time to protest before he screamed in pleasure. The God leaned down and held his hands under the mortal's knees to hold them open and get more access to thrusting into his tight heat. Said mortal had his arms wrapped around the God, his neatly trimmed nails leaving scratches down Horus' back as he desperately tried to grab onto something. Horus didn't even notice as he kept thrusting hard and quick into Bek with only the strength of a God. 

Bek took each thrust with a loud moan, which only got louder and louder as the mortal started reaching his climax. Bek opened his eyes to look at Horus' completely love and lust filled ones. The pleasure he saw in them told him the God was nearing release as well. Only a few more hard thrusts hard into Bek's prostate had the mortal moaning and gasping as he arched his back and climaxed without being touched all over his and Horus' abdomen.

The extra stimulation to his dick had the God climaxing into the mortal, groaning as he rode out both their highs until they were exhausted. Horus used the last of his strength to keep from collapsing on Bek as he pulled out and rolled onto his side. He pulled the mortal close and pulled the sheets up over them. "Hey Horus." Bek spoke sleepily. Horus grunted out a 'yeah' and looked down at the mortal curiously. "I love you." Bek whispered before falling asleep. Horus smiled and held him close. "I love you too." He whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more like this, recommend what you want and if I can, I'll make it into a second part.


End file.
